happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How's That Even Possible?
How's That Even Possible? is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode shows that Flippy and Petunia have apparently gotten over their problems, but Josh and Flaky are not sure. Roles Starring *Josh *Flaky Featuring *Flippy *Petunia Appearances *Lumpy *Lifty and Shifty *Fungus *Rotty *Velo *Gloomy Plot Josh and Flaky are seen at a garage sale looking at some objects on a table. Flippy and Petunia walk up to them and they greet each other. Josh sees a toy gun and shows it at Flippy, but then remembers his PTSD. Josh closes his eyes for the worst, but Flippy just looks at his watch. Flaky takes some dirt off a table and accidentally throws it at Petunia, but she just wipes it off. Josh and Flaky are left confused and ask if they still have their disorders, but Flippy responds they don't get them anymore, shocking them both. Josh and Flaky consult psychiatrist Lumpy, who tells them he performed a simple trick on their partners: a hypnosis spell which could only be broken by a ringing sound. Overjoyed, Josh and Flaky return to their partners and fall in love with them even more. With Flippy cured of his PTSD and Petunia of her OCD, they can finally relax without a care in the world. One day, Josh paints a portrait of Petunia making a pose. However, Fungus and Rotty enter the scene throwing dirt and trash at each other. Josh desperately wants to leave before his painting gets ruined, but Petunia demands him to finish, not minding the dirty pests. Josh tries to paint, but alas some dirt splatters on the canvas. To make matters worse, a piece of rotten pizza is thrown at him by Petunia, who has joined in the game. Meanwhile, Flaky and Flippy are at the grocery store. As Flippy checks an ATM machine, Lifty and Shifty take off with Flaky's groceries. Flaky tries to tell Flippy to chase them, but he is too busy. Josh and Flaky meet up with each other and decide they want their partners back to normal. They remember Lumpy's talk and come up with a plan. At the park, Josh and Flaky bring Petunia and Flippy out with them for a date. As part of their plan, Velo arrives on his bike for his usual evening ride. He rings his bell, causing Flippy and Petunia to go back to their normal phases. When Velo passes by, he accidentally splashes mud on Petunia and makes her snap. Her rage reminds Flippy of his disorder and he flips out. Josh, Flaky and Petunia are then seen running after Velo to get away from Flippy. Velo hears them and turns back, only to run them over. Velo facepalms before hitting a tree. Elsewhere, Lumpy tries to use hypnosis to make Gloomy happy. Gloomy's phone rings and ruins the spell. Lumpy swings his watch again and hypnotizes himself to act like a hula dancer. As he does so, Gloomy leaves the room with a disturbed look. Moral "Some things never change." Deaths #Petunia, Flippy, Josh, and Flaky are run over by Velo. #Velo crashes into a tree. Trivia *This is the second time Petunia happily interacts with dirt. The first is Neat Freakout. *Lumpy repeats his action from Double Whammy Part 1 by hypnotizing himself. *Rotty's first appearance since A Good Unclean Fight. *This is the most significant episode of Season 31 because it is rumored to be the last time we ever see Flippy flip out or Petunia freak out. Though to keep in touch with their personalities, their disorders were instead confirmed to be decreased in the future (they will flip/freak out less than often). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes